Here Without You
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Sesshomaru laments over his lost love, but the promise of the future brings him hope! Songfic! please read and Review! very Sappy! Kagome's Laments and a good chapter ending! R&R :
1. Here Without You

This will be a song fic. With the main pairing being Sesshomaru and Kagome!

Enjoy the first chapter! Song by 3 doors down!

**_Start_**

It was dark in the western palace, night had already fallen and all of the staff and guest slept peacefully in their beds, but that was not the case for everyone. Deep in the heart of the castle a light was burning in the Lord of the castle's study. Sesshomaru sat quietly at his desk not minding the stacks of paper that littered the surface and spilled over onto the floor. His silver hair was dull and unwashed; his normally pristine appearance had fallen into a scruffy unkempt look. His deadly pale and graceful hands were raised to his face and cradled his head. The picture was enough to break anyone's heart but he didn't care. A sigh escaped him caressing a name as it fell from his lips with love. 'Kagome…'

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate   
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

His love, his sweet Kagome. The one person he could intimidate and the one thing he longed for more than anything, even his father's sword. Sesshomaru had been beside her on the battle field when Inu-Yasha had been killed by Naraku, and had defended her while she gathered her powers and fired the final arrow to end the life of the evil hayou Naraku. He had wrapped her in his arms while she wept and silently cried when she selflessly wished for the happiness of her friends. He never understood how a person could be so selfless, and he almost fell to his knees in pain when she began to fade.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Sesshomaru sighed again as he put out the candle and walked down the cold dark hallways to his room. He stopped at the room across the hall from his own and walked in. In the large bed lay two children. The small girl named Rin, who he had saved and gradually come to love as a daughter. The other was a small kitsue named Shippou, Kagome's son. 'please take care of him…' her voice had echoed in his head that day and he had done well in caring for the child though it pained him everyday to be reminded of Kagome.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life was overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

The silk sheets were chilly and smooth against his skin as he slid beneath them into his bed. The bed was far to large and empty for his broken heart, but he lay stoically as the night lead him into sleep and a single crystal tear slid from each of his eyes as they shut themselves desperately searching for relief.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

In his dreams she was always with him; her satin hands running over his face in loving caresses, her smile dancing on the wind and enchanting everyone who saw it, her laughter rising with the heat into the heavens were it belonged. She would smile and laugh at him all the while she would hold him close to her. But dreams are just dreams and this night like so many nights before his dreams took a dark turn and reminded him of the truth.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done   
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

In his dreams the sky grew dark and the Earth began to shake. His brother's voice ran out from the pits of hell were he rested with his dead lover. From the earth shoot hands of molten fire and death. Kagome pulled away from him and began to walk toward the hands, until the fire consumed and killed her. All the while his brother's voice taunted him 'she would rather die with me and live and love a heartless asshole like you!' Sesshomaru shot up in bed, his body soaked in a cold sweat. For all this dream seemed so real and wrenched his heart every night he couldn't help but love Kagome. As he lamented over following a human around like a kicked puppy he rose and walked to his balcony. Below the gardens of the palace danced in the night wind.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

The wind that played in the flowers brought a soft voice to his ears as it cooled his heated skin.

"Oh my sweet Sesshomaru, worry not my love you will see me soon…."

For one brief second he swore that he could feel kagome's lips against his ear and it brought a smile to his face.

"I will wait for you forever, my love, my dear …Kagome…"

**_End chapter_**

Please Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Cruel Nights

_Here without you…Chapter 2_

_Cruel Nights (by Heart)_

* * *

Kagome was awake. It was well past midnight but every time she closed her eyes, her dreams were haunted. It had been five years…

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru… the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her, bands of living steel, so warm that I pierced the chill of loss that surrounded her heart. As he held her, his scent filled her, soft like the night but as wild as the wind. It was his lips, moving close to her ear, whispering words of comfort that she could barely make out because of the feel of his breath spilling across her cheek and neck.

She knew she could stay where she was, wrapped in love and perfection. Her body was pulsing with desire, she knew he felt the same, but her friends were too important for her to choose Sesshomaru. Even at the expense of her own happiness.

Kagome's arms were trapped between them and her fingers were gripping his pale silk haori. She could feel his chest beneath her fingers, a solid wall of perfection.

Before her desire to be happy overrode her sense of loyalty, she stepped gently from his arms. Of it's own accord her hand moved up to his face and cupped his cheek in her cool palm. A deep sad sigh escaped her. Stepping back she took the full jewel from where it hung on her neck and made her wish.

"I wish that my friends were alive and happy."

Bright pink light filled the air, but Sesshomaru and Kagome only had eyes for each other. As Kagome's body began to fade she saw a small crystal tear gather at the edge of his golden eyes.

**End Flashback**

Kagome clutched her pillow to her chest as she recalled that day.

_Every night without you is more than I can bear  
Moonlight can be torture  
When your love isn't there  
I see you in the shadows  
I can hear you in the wind  
Think of you and I can feel my world closing in  
I can't sleep I keep wishing I could touch you  
I'd be fine if I could make it through  
Through these_

She had been so heart broken afterward. For three days, she just sat in bed and cried. She finally found true love, but had given it away. Things were ruff, but Kagome struggled through. She grew her hair longer and stopped wearing her school uniform. Though she had a lot of work to make up she graduated high school.

She still bore the emotional scars from the past. She had drifted away from her friends. Every time Hojo came near her she would cry. The only good thing was that she was now closer to her family. Perhaps it was because she wanted them to understand why she had changed. Or maybe she needed help bearing the pain of losing her second family and her true love.

_Cruel nights  
Cruel nights  
Missing you nights  
What do I do nights  
Cruel nights without your love_

As time past she had grown colder. She no longer enjoyed the things she used to and sometimes it seemed that she lived in her own world to escape the pain of losing him and the others.

_Counting every minute  
Every minute feels like days  
Feels like time is standing still since you've been away  
Always thought you'd stay forever  
Always thought that you'd be here  
Now it's been a lifetime since I held you near  
Days crawl by, I keep wishing they'd be over  
But I know they're only leading me to  
To these_

Recently Kagome had slipped deeper into her depression…all because of one event.

**Flashback**

Kagome was sitting in the well again, hoping that it would magically starting working again. Every day she would come out here and check to see if it was working and every day it was still just a dry well. Her head was resting on the cool soil when she heard it. A whisper of longing from the other side.

" Kagome…"

She knew that voice. It was Sesshomaru. Somewhere on the other side of the well he was feeling the same loneliness that she was. Her fingers scrapped against the bottom of the well trying to claw her way back. Tears filled her eyes, finally she stopped digging and leaned her face closer. She could feel the chill of the dirt on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and just below her lips.

"Oh my sweet Sesshomaru, worry not my love you will see me soon…."

The longing in her heart subsided and the faint whisper came again.

"I will wait for you forever, my love, my dear …Kagome…"

With a faint smile on her face, she had climbed from the well and went inside. For the first time in a very long time, she slept peacefully, no dreams of Naraku and death haunting her. Her joy didn't last though.

The next day while driving to work, she had felt a presence sweep up her spine. A presence she had not felt in a very long time. The feeling that a demon, a powerful one, was near by. Her eyes were drawn to a man in a sharp business suit entering a limo at the corner. For a second there eyes met and she was entrapped in his golden depth. She opened her mouth to scream his name but when she blinked, his eyes were blue and he shut the door behind himself.

**End Flashback**

That was three days ago, she had been laying on her bed since then. She closed her eyes and let the night air calm her, while her radio pulled a soothing love song.

_Cruel nights  
Cruel nights  
Missing you nights  
What do I do nights_

_Cruel nights without your love  
(Cruel nights) since we've been apart  
(Cruel nights) it's been tearing up my heart  
(What do I do nights) since you've been  
away baby  
Cruel nights_

Kagome woke with a scream lodged in her throat. Her hand was clutched to her frantic heart, the screams of pain still filling her head. The room was silent. In need of some fresh Kagome ran to the window and opened it. Her body was half out the window before she felt calm. As she moved back into the room she froze. The window had been closed when she went to sleep and the radio had been playing. Her family was out of town…so who could have…. A slight noise from behind her drew her attention.

_Oh I just can't get through another night  
Without you beside me  
I need you beside me_

_I can't sleep  
I keep wishing I could touch you  
I'd be fine if I could make it through  
Through these cruel nights..._

In a chair high backed chair on the other side of her bed sat the man from the corner, except he wore different clothes and his face was different.

" Sessho…" Kagome felt the room spin. Before she could hit the floor strong, arms wrapped tightly around her and dragged her to a solid wall of soft flesh.

A soft voice whispered in her ear.

" I'm here, Love. I'll never let you go again." His lips descended on hers and the world faded into black as a sense of wholeness and love overcame them.

_Cruel nights  
Cruel nights_

_

* * *

__EnD oF tHiS cHaPtEr_

**Please review!**


End file.
